


Observations

by Okaitenrici



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaitenrici/pseuds/Okaitenrici
Summary: I like to look around me and see what I can in the moment. These high school days don't last forever.





	Observations

I like to stare and look at everything I see. 

Once in a while I like to look around at what I have in the moment and take it all in. At school it is noisy. The lunch room has a lot to see. The kids in the cafeteria, their laughter and chatter. My friends talking amongst us. The building and what it looks like and feels like to be there. The person I love. 

Today he was there. In the cafeteria. Usually he is not in my lunch time but he was today. He seemed to be doing homework or studying. The table he sat at with his friends was by the condements. So you know I got up many times to go get sauce for me and even offered to get some for my friends multiple times. When my friends would throw the soy sauce packets around I laughed, picked them up and walked over to the condiments to put them back. It wasn't necessary really. I could've just thrown them away. I didn't though. 

The 8th period bell rang and I had put my violin back in it's locker and went out to the water fountain before I went into the heat outside. I plugged in my headphones into my phone, eventually got outside, and started my daily 30 minute walk home in the 90° weather. I tripped a couple times, putting my phone in my bookbag and there being a few raised edges on the sidewalk. The first time I tripped, I looked back to check if I could cross the street.

I saw some boys walking in my direction in the distance, probably headed to the store near my school that I walk past on my way home. I looked closer and saw him. The boy that I love. I panicked and looked back, thinking about the way I walked and how I tripped moments before. I crossed the road and carried on home.

I think about him everyday. I hope and pray he's by our set of lockers in the morning when we go up to them. I like seeing him. When he talks to me my whole day brightens. He doesn't know that. He sees me in the halls and calls me the nickname he has for me. I pretend to be annoyed but secretly I love it. I love him. 

I like to observe my surroundings closely. The sound of the summertime bugs in the trees. My music playing loudly in my ears through my earbuds. The sky and it's color everyday.

The boy I love, I see him every day.


End file.
